


Putting Up Walls

by Mustachebabs



Series: Timely Matters [9]
Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, NWM Second Semester, NWM5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: House duties are better than expulsion.





	Putting Up Walls

Before she is officially free for the Summer, Ari has to check on the Dan Obeah common room wards to make sure they don’t go down while most of the student body is away. Vita had made the assignment very clear after Ari had jeopardized literally everyone by heavily tipping the scale towards the (successful) summoning of a slagerod. Which was reasonable.

Thankfully, when she knocks on the door there’s no answer. She should be able to get this done in peace. It would also help keep her nerves to herself. Her warding is… Decent enough. She’s no Milo, who could put up a ward with only a paperclip and a rubber band if they had to. Yet, she can stand her own ground if given enough time to line things up. In hindsight, she should have probably asked for a refresher before everyone headed out, but she would soldier on.

Ari takes her time to gather what she needs, these wards had kept a Wendigo at bay before, so she didn’t want to somehow dampen what was already a strong arrangement. Reviewing everything in her head before she begins, she rubs her fingers absently, her fingertips are warm. Since the night she’d been inducted to The Conclave, Ari hasn’t done any strenuous casting. This would be the first one and part of her nerves stem from not knowing what would happen. Especially if something _did_ go awry… Hopefully there was someone walking by close enough to notice.

Leaving all those thoughts aside and taking a deep breath, Ari begins. She makes the wards visible first with a flourish. Her wand feels warm in her hand, though she knows it’s her own hands that are hot and not the wand.

The wards surrounding the common room become visible around her, in a honeycomb pattern of shimmering semi-translucent emerald colored tiles. As far as she knows, the color is entirely cosmetic, but it is a nice touch by whoever had added it in. She walks around the perimeter slowly, looking everything over. On one of the corners, she finds a small crack in one of the tiles. That would explain the snipes that kept finding their way inside during the semester, though probably not much else would find themselves a way through that gap.

She runs her hand over the crack to assess the damage, but when she comes in contact with the tile, a spark is created between her fingers and the crack, magical energy filling in the gap. That was… New. Useful, but new nonetheless. Ari looks at her fingers, thinking about the energy coursing just under her skin.

Once she’s done surveying the rest of the perimeter, she sets some freshly charged crystals at each anchor point and ties them into the wards. The wards don’t look very much different when she’s done, but the common room feels refreshed somehow.

That wasn’t so bad. She can do this.

Technically, she  _HAS_  to do this regardless, but at least it wouldn’t be like pulling teeth the whole way. She has a full year of duty ahead of her. As things stand, Ari is taking any small victories she can and this feels like the next year wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
